Episode 1601 (14 April 1998)
Synopsis Annie is being hassled by Phil about the turf war she has initiated, and she insists that it's just a warning, and if they back off, the Carters will accept this and it'll all blow over. However, George has been asking around and discovers who torched his flat and why. He tells Annie that he's closing the club because of the danger and it seems someone has been using his name, so until he finds out who it is he has to be very careful. Annie eventually decides she has to own up, and says it's all under control, and it was her. George is furious and tells her to stop behaving like a wilful little kid and he will close down the club as he hasn't signed it over to her yet. Annie tells Lenny to escort George out and not to let him in again as he is no longer a member. George confides in Rosa, telling her that the power he gave Annie seems to have gone to her head. Polly approaches Ian for the interview Annie arranged, and Ian refuses to malign Cindy even with some prompting from Polly, but says he doesn't mind doing the reunited father story, but tomorrow, as he's busy trying to teach Martin his lines for the play. Tiffany asks Grant what arrangements he has made for bar staff when she and Peggy are in the play, and he obviously hasn't made any. Tiffany berates him for leaving it so late that he's unlikely to get anyone to cover for them, as everyone will be at the play. Grant does gain one brownie point, however, when he returns the original costumes. He tells Tiffany that it was Ricky who arranged the theft, and he then goes off to Huw and Lenny's to get some bar staff. They are busy doing the music for the play, but Grant threatens that he will tell everyone who was responsible for the costumes going missing if one of them doesn't agree to work in the Vic that evening. Huw gets the short straw. However, Ricky isn't so lucky, and he is terrified of Bianca's reaction when he discovers Tiffany knows he was behind it, and she is bound to tell Bianca. Simon asks Sanjay for a pay rise, and arranges to rent the flat. However, Chris doesn't seem too keen and is not committing himself to moving in at the moment. Nigel helps Dot move house and as they move some boxes in, Nick is already inside, peeking at Dot's building society book. Barry is miserably drowning his sorrows in the Vic, slightly concerned that helping Cindy might come back to haunt him now that she's in prison. Mary takes pity on him and after refusing to serve him any more, she says she's going to take him home. She arrives at the squat with Barry slumping over her shoulder, and dumps him on the sofa. He doesn't let go and she is annoyed by his pathetic half attempt to try it on with her. Nigel is moping in the Vic and Grant asks him why he's so miserable and if he likes Julie that much why not go to Scotland with her - it's not as if there is much to keep him here. Nigel had obviously never considered this possibility, but he turns up at rehearsal to ask Julie about this plan, but then because she's exceptionally busy she is very abrupt with him. He mumbles and stutters a bit about it being only a week until she goes to Scotland and then some scenery falls down and she rushes away. Nigel gives up and walks out without asking her. Clare was watching hopefully and is upset when he leaves without resolving anything. Credits Main cast *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen Guest cast * Chris - * Julie Haye - Karen Henthorn Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes